The invention relates to a device for transport of a strip or strip-like information carriers in different modes of operation, wherein in a first mode of operation a receipt information carrier is transportable about a friction roll which is rotated by a drive motor via an activated clutch, while in a second mode of operation a journal information carrier is transportable about the roll which is rotated by the drive motor, the clutch being deactivated in the second mode of operation.
In a known transport device of the kind mentioned in the opening paragraph (see published European Patent Application No. 0002796) a manually operated clutch is activated for the first mode of operation wherein a receipt information carrier has to be transported. The clutch is manually deactivated for transport of the journal information carrier in the second mode of operation. A disadvantage of the known device is that for a change of operation mode not only a different information carrier has to be inserted but also a manual activation or deactivation of the clutch has to be carried out. A charge of operation mode means therefore a relatively cumbrous sequence of manipulations.